In the manufacture of RFID labels, so-called chip modules are used that have an RFID microchip and electrical connector contacts with which they are connected with an antenna. German patent application 10 2006 052 517 describes a chip module of this type where an RFID chip and a coupling antenna connected with the RFID chip electrically, in particular galvanically, are mounted on a support sheet. Using the chip module, RFID labels are made in which a chip module mounted on a support foil/film is glued onto a secondary antenna, positioned in such a way that the coupling antenna and the RFID antenna are inductively coupled.
In German patent application 10 2007 026 720, a self-adhesive antenna for an RFID system is described that is punched out of an aluminum foil having a thickness of 1 μm-20 μm, in particular approximately 10 μm, and glued onto the front of an adhesive film.